In a rotation plan (operation plan) for a high-temperature component of a gas turbine, there has been a known system and method for minimizing a residual life at the time of discarding the high-temperature component (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the system and method, a residual life of a high-temperature component is obtained, and the obtained residual life is compared with a subsequently scheduled operation time of a gas turbine, thereby preparing a rotation plan for the high-temperature component.